


Butterflies

by bruises



Series: Femslash February 2k15 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Nightmares, Recovery, Scars, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s got it all planned out. Allison’s going to go Kira’s house, knock on the door, and ask her on a date. A Valentine’s Day date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day!!

She’s got it all planned out. Allison’s going to go Kira’s house, knock on the door, and ask her on a date. A Valentine’s Day date. She hopes that not much has changed since she’d last seen Kira, even though that was almost two months ago, before her accident happened.

Recovering from a serious stomach injury had its downfalls, and one of them was that Allison had to spend two months in a rehabilitation center, learning how to continue life with her injury. Other people that she’d met had lost limbs, sometimes she felt that what had happened to her wasn’t as serious as other peoples, but on those days she had to move on.

On February 13th at 10 p.m., Allison’s at the supermarket, going down every isle until she finds the Valentine’s Day section that is almost empty. She knows that she should have done this earlier, but between catching up on all the studying that she’d missed and practicing with her bow, Allison didn’t have much spare time.

Luckily, there’s a box of chocolates that Allison remembers Kira liking and it seems as though the store had just restocked their roses, so she gets those two items and puts them in the shopping basket. She gets Kira some peppermint tea and some pink bath bombs before paying for them and leaving the store.

Allison puts them in a pink heart shaped bag when she gets home. She finds it hard to sleep that night, but she manages to fall asleep before 3 a.m., her dreams replaced by nightmares of being stabbed by the Oni Sword. She wakes up, gasping for air as she pulls the bed sheets to her body, only two hours later. She decides not to go back to sleep.

Her parents are still sleeping soundly so she makes herself a cup of tea and pairs it with a bowl of cereal. Allison watches a kids program on mute, hoping to not wake her parents up.

Knowing that Kira isn’t going to be awake at five in the morning gives Allison some time to go at her own pace. She sorts through her clothes until she finds something comfortable and warm to wear, given that it’s meant to be cold today. She takes a shower when her parents wake up, they don’t ask her why she’s awake so early in the morning because they already know.

By seven o’clock, Allison’s ready to go. She waves bye to her parents and wishes them a happy Valentine’s Day. Chris is taking Victoria to the cinema and then they’re going to dinner; he’d planned it with Allison a few days ago so she smiles at him when she walks out the door.

She drives around for a while, before she stops in front of Kira’s house. She wonders if Kira has a date with someone else but she crosses her fingers and hopes that this isn’t the case as she walks up to her front door, pink bag in hand.

Allison knocks a few times and taps her foot as she waits (it’s become a nervous habit) but she doesn’t hear anything. No footsteps approaching, no creaking of floorboards; nothing. She bites her lip and starts to turn around, tears filling her eyes because all she wants to do is see Kira one last time.

“Please don’t go,” Kira’s says from behind Allison.

Quickly, Allison turns around. Kira’s standing in the doorway, her hair is in a messy bun and she’s still in her pajamas but she looks prettier than ever. Before she knows it, Allison’s crying as she walks towards Kira, almost falling into her arms when the heel of her boot slips against the concrete stair.

“I’m sorry,” Is the first thing Allison says to Kira.

They’ve been in Kira’s bedroom for the past twenty minutes, Allison’s head is in Kira’s lap and the heart-shaped gift bag she’d gotten for Kira has been forgotten about. They lie like that for a while. Kira’s fingertips graze against Allison’s scalp and Allison remembers how much she missed this.

When Allison remembers the bag, she sits up from Kira’s lap and reaches for the end of the bed.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kira,” Allison smiles as she hands the bag to Kira.

A grin appears on Kira’s face and Allison can feel butterflies forming in her belly. A shiver runs down her spine; she hasn’t felt anything like this in months.

“Are you okay?” Kira asks, a look of concern written all over her face.

Allison nods slowly. “Yeah, it’s just – you smiled and it gave me butterflies.”

“I’m sorry,” Kira says quickly, memories of the Allison’s accident flashing through her head. “Should I get some help?”

She shakes her head. “I’m fine, Kira. It’s just been a while since I’ve been able to feel anything like that,” Allison explains.

“Oh,” Kira relaxes and the worry slowly washes away from her face.

Allison looks down at the bag in Kira’s hands, anxious to find out if Kira likes it, and Kira gets the idea. She opens the bag and removes the pink tissue paper packed at the top. One by one, she smiles as she removes the bath bombs, chocolates, rose and box of tea from the bag.

Kira almost jumps across the bed when she throws her arms around Allison and kisses her neck surprisingly softly. All of her emotions hit her at once; from the love she felt for Allison from the moment she’d seen her (although she didn’t know it was love back them) to the worry and pain that she felt when the Oni stabbed her girlfriend right before her eyes.

She cries and when Allison feels her crying against her shoulder she starts to cry too. Allison’s places a hand on the back of Kira’s neck and places soft kisses from her neck to her cheek, stopping for a moment before Kira leans forward and presses their lips together.

“I love you, Allison. I love you so much and I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Kira tells her, her voice just above a whisper.

Allison feels a tear roll down her cheek as the words leave Kira’s mouth. “Kira, I love you so much.”

Eventually, they stop crying and Kira convinces Allison to take a bath with her and try out one of her new bath bombs. Allison doesn’t want Kira to see the scar across her stomach but at the end of the day, she knows that Kira isn’t going to leave her because of it. They sit in the pink water and Allison lets Kira braid her hair.

After their bath, they watch superhero movies and each copious amounts of chocolate.

As far as Allison’s concerned, it’s the best Valentine’s Day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think! [allison's outfit](https://24.media.tumblr.com/8ae00554ac044e6812a05fed167188a9/tumblr_n0buw8DA3J1qeuyuuo6_1280.jpg)  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
